Enfin Tranquille ?
by Elinea
Summary: Suite de Reunited at last. La famille Turner est enfin réunis et profite enfin de leurs retrouvailles. Sauf qu'un vieil ami va refaire surface. Devinez qui ? OS WILLABETH


Suite de Reunited at Last que j'avais écrit, il y a quelques temps mais que je n'avais jamais publié 

Disclaimers: Disney 

Pairing: Willabeth

Genre: Général

Résumé: Suite de Reunited at last. La famille Turner est enfin réunis et profite enfin de leurs retrouvailles. Sauf qu'un vieil ami va refaire surface. Devinez qui ?

**

* * *

**

**Enfin tranquille?**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Will était rentré et Elizabeth passait tout son temps avec son mari du moins lorsque son fils ne se l'accaparait pas pour lui tout seul mais elle savait que c'était légitime car il ne l'avait jamais connu.

La semaine s'était passé tranquillement. Will passait son temps à raconter à son fils des histoires sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Et pour l'instant, Elizabeth avait réussi à faire oublier à son mari le sujet 'Jack Sparrow'. Du moins, jusqu'à ce matin.

La journée avait commencé d'habitude. Elizabeth, Will et Bill déjeunaient dans la cuisine pendant que William se tenait sur la falaise à observer l'océan et le Hollandais Volant amarré dans la baie. Les adultes discutaient tranquillement quand un gamin surexcité entra dans la cuisine comme un boulet de canon. William sautillait partout tellement il était excité.

«Maman! Maman! Il est là!»

Elizabeth dut prendre son fils par les épaules pour le calmer.

«William! William! Calme-toi! Et puis d'abord, qui est là?»

William fut déçu par la réaction de sa mère.

«Enfin maman, c'est pourtant évident. Je te donne un indice: Il s'agit d'un navire aux voiles noires.»

Etrangement, un long silence apparut dans la cuisine qui était loin de l'effet escompté par le jeune garçon. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Will.

«Ca tombe bien, j'ais deux mots à dire à Jack.

-Will.»

Elizabeth avait prit un ton suppliant.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ais pas l'attention de le tuer.»

Il se tourna vers son fils.

«Peux-tu me m'emmener à l'endroit où ils vont accoster?

-Avec plaisir Papa.»

William prit la main de son père et le guida jusqu'à la plage. Elizabeth se tourna vers son beau-père avec un air peu rassuré.

«Ca ne me rassure absolument pas.»

Bill se mit à rire et ils suivirent les autres sur la plage en bas de la falaise.

A bord du Black Pearl, car il s'agissait bien du navire de Jack, tous avaient aperçu le Hollandais Volant et ce que cela impliquait: Will Turner était revenu. Tout l'équipage était heureux et content de cette bonne nouvelle excepté l'un des deux co-capitaines du navire!; En effet, Jack Sparrow ne partageait pas trop l'enthousiasme de son équipage, il était plutôt nerveux à l'idée que Will soit dans les parages. Barbossa, ayant remarqué l'inquiétude de son co-capitaine, se rapprocha de lui.

«Ca ne vas pas Jacky?»

Jack lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

«Est-ce que j'ais l'air d'aller bien?

-C'est vrai que tu fais cette tête à chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie.»

Jack ferma les yeux. Barbossa avait raison.

«C'est juste que j'espère que le gamin a tenu sa langue sinon je ne donne pas chère de ma peau.

-Arrête! Je suis sure que tu t'inquiète pour rien.

-Tu as sans doute raison quoi que ça t'arrangerais bien pas vrai?»

Barbossa eut un petit rire et descendit sur le pont où l'équipage était entrain de mettre une chaloupe à la mer. Jack le suivit et lui, Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel et Ragetti montèrent à bord et le duo se mit à ramer en direction de la plage.

Sur la plage en question, Will et son fils regardaient la chaloupe approchait. William était tout excité à l'idée de revoir ses deux oncles. Pendant ce temps, sa mère et son grand-père les avaient rejoint sur la plage et Elizabeth avait rejoint son époux.

«Tu me promets que tu ne lui feras rien.

- Oui, je te le promets. Ca te vas?

- Oui.»

Will prit Elizabeth dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Pendant ce temps-là, la chaloupe avait enfin accosté sur la plage.

«Oncle Jack! Oncle Hector!»

William se précipita dans les bras de Jack qui venait à peine de poser pied sur la plage et, sous le poids du fils d'Elizabeth, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau à l'hilarité générale. Jack, lui, poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'adressa à Elizabeth.

«Votre Majesté! Pourriez-vous dire à votre royal fiston de bien vouloir…?

Il mima un geste qui exprima clairement sa pensée à la jeune femme. Cette dernière dut se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire et lui répondre.

«Oui, bien sure. A son fils William, tu veux bien te…relever?

- Hein!?

William se redit enfin compte dans quelle position il se trouvait.

«Oups!»

Il se releva.

«Désolé Oncle Jack.

- C'est rien mais franchement je plains ton père.

- Hmm, hmm!»

Jack releva la tête et se retrouva justement en face du père de son 'neveu', Will. En les voyant ainsi, face à face, Elizabeth croisa les doigts pour que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent pas et ce malgré la promesse de Will. Quand Jack aperçut Will, il prit l'un de ses sourires habituels qui avaient le don d'exaspérer tout le monde.

«Mon cher Will! Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir et je constate que tu as fait ton travail de convoyeur des âmes des défunts correctement vu que tu es ici à terre et puis, le style poulpe ne t'irait pas du tout.»

Will regarda Jack agacé.

«Je n'ais pas oublié tous tes coups tordus Jack mais je dois tout de même te remercier car sans toi je ne serais sans doute pas ici cela dit, j'aimerais avoir des explications sur certaines choses. »

Il fit un signe en direction d'Elizabeth et de son fils. Jack fit une moue gênée.

«Vois-tu Will, quand Lizzie, euh je veux dire Elizabeth, avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est rendue compte que ça allait être dur pour elle d'élever cet enfant toute seule et sans figure paternelle alors elle a demandé à moi et à Hector de lui servir d'oncles.»

Jack fit un autre de ses sourires et se tourna vers Barbossa afin qu'il approuve ses dires et ce dernier acquiesça de la tête. Will eut un petit rire.

«Oui, j'avais remarqué.»

Il faisait à la récente 'gamelle' de Jack. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Elizabeth s'interposa.

«Je n'aimerais pas vous déranger maintenant que vous semblez vous être réconciliés mais moi j'ais le reste de mon petit déjeuner qui m'attend et j'aimerai bien aller le finir alors vous m'excuserez mais moi je rentre.»

Elizabeth fit ensuite demi-tour vers le chemin qui menait en haut de la falaise. Tous se regardèrent interloqués avant de la suivre. Will en profita pour s'approcher de Gibbs et lui posait une question qui le taraudait. Ce dernier se mit à sourire en le voyant.

«Content de te revoir Will!

- Content de vous revoir aussi Gibbs. Je peux vous oser une question?

- Oui, bien sure.

- Comment se fait-il que Jack et Barbossa…

-…Soient tous les deux co-capitaines du Black Pearl?»

Will regarda Gibbs comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

«En faite, j'allais dire 'qu'ils n'aient pas essayer de se trucider l'un l'autre ou de se voler le Pearl?' mais je suis encore plus surpris d'apprendre qu'ils sont co-capitaines du Black Pearl!! Comment ont-ils faient pour en arriver là?

«- Tu devrais remercier Elizabeth pour ça. Elle les a convaincus en leur proposant un marché: soit-ils devenaient co-capitaines du Pearl soit le Pearl était à elle. Je peux te dire qu'ils ont réagi au quart de tour et ils ont choisi la première option.»

Will se mit à rire à l'idée que Jack et Barbossa puissent être d'accord sur quelque chose. Jack qui avait écouté la conversation poussa un soupir.

«Je me demande bien ce qui pouvait m'attirer chez elle!»

Hector ricana.

«Surtout qu'elle a réussi à berner le 'grand' capitaine Jack Sparrow.»

Tous se mirent à rire cette remarque excepté, bien sure, Jack qui se mit à bouder. William, qui riait aux éclats, se mit à courir afin de rattraper sa mère. Les autres se dépêchèrent de le suivre tout en continuant à rire. Tous ensemble.

* * *

Voilà 

Tout commentaire est le bienvenue.


End file.
